Love and other drugs
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Amor y enfermedad en algunas ocasiones la mejor relación en otras ocasiones la peor, Que destino tendra esta pareja con la enfermedad que tiene ella. Yoh x Anna / OCC AU, Rating M Por proximas escenas y palabras fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

¡**Hola! Mis shamanicas e itakos, Decidí crear un fic es una adaptación de la película Amor y otras drogas, ah es algo raro pero espero y me den su opinión, Los personajes principales no salen en este capítulo bueno solamente uno. Den una oportunidad a mi fic . OCC / AU .YohxAna**

**El contenido de este fic me pertenece mas no sus personajes, al igual que la película todo lo hago sin fines lucros solo por diversión.**

* * *

La música sonaba bastante alta en mi ahora "trabajo perfecto" mientras que a una que otra chica le coqueteo ya que ese es mi estilo por así explicar, valla que si ha habido clientela hoy.

Hace 15 minutos estaba bailando con dos mujeres realmente linda mientras cargaba una de las tantas grabadoras que venden en este establecimiento.

-Deberían tener una de estas señoritas- le dije mientras pongo la grabadora en sus hombros y ellas seguían bailando – síganme señoritas, hacia la caja registradora - si ese es mi estilo.

Ahora estoy con dos tipos queriendo y buscando una tele

-Miren esta, ustedes fuman marihuana, imagínense con una pipa después de fumar con una de estas, Philips está bien, Samsung bueno no está de moda y magna box BAMG eso si es una explosión, ya drogados los sorprenderá- Y con eso basto para que la compraran.

- Si quiere algo pequeño, mire esto que tengo es pequeño- le dijo a una anciana que a pesar de tener su edad me coquetea.

Tomo el celular entre mis manos y – ¡Hola Johan! ¿Como estas?- a lo que ella sonríe

-no sé como estas tu- me dice mientras le sonríe al celular que tengo entre manos

-De lo mejor- le contesto mientras me paga el celular que acabo de venderle.

Estoy con mi compañera Cristina de trabajo recargados a lado de una estéreo y ella mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la música que decidí poner y en eso llega el gordo de mi jefe Jerry novio de ella y le hace una seña que significa "Vete a trabajar".

Así estuve la mitad de todo mi día vendiendo y entregando mi tarjeta de presentación a las personas que me compraban. Cuando pasa Cristina por detrás de mí y toma mi pelo y le da un fuerte tirón a lo que la sigo para entrar a un armario.

La tomo de las caderas y la subo a una bocina olvidada de ahí mismo mientras la beso y la acaricio.

-No deberíamos hacer esto Jerry está ahí afuera- me dice con un tono divertido

- el podría ver- le dijo mientras la sigo besando.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333

Lo siguiente que siento es como alguien me empuja hacia afuera con un tremendo puñetazo

-Maldito hijo de perra- me dice Jerry al encontrarme con su novia – Cristina como se te ocurre como podre confiar de nuevo en ti- dice gritando.

Mientras yo, no me importa sigo caminando cuando me encuentro a una chica muy linda

-Sabes fujitso vende la misa unidad por 42 dólares menos, pero no la venden aquí, puedo conseguirte una si tu quieres.- y le entrego mi tarjeta.

- ¿oye te encuentras bien?- me pregunta mientras limpio mi sangre que no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

- Ho si, Dame tu numero y te marco cuando la tenga- claro era mentira- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Marion el tuyo es: - me contesta

- Ho que hermoso nombre, el mío Yoh , - le dijo.

Cuando volteo hacia un lado el gordo de Jerry se acerca

-Tú, NO VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE AQUÍ MALDITO- me dice mientras los demás empleados lo agarran

- Sabes que me debes comisiones sobre 50 mil dólares, de equipos de segunda de origen cuestionable y con sobre precio HIJO DE PUTA- le grito mientras me acerco a la puerta.

- te voy a matar - me contesta mientras se intenta soltar de los chicos, realmente está enojado e histérico.

-¿ por qué no me las envías? Cristina se sabe la dirección.- está bien el gorila se soltó y mientras corro por toda la calle el no puede alcanzarme. Maldito gordo.

Escucho como Marion me grita su número pero me importa más mi vida que el numero, de cualquier manera le di mi tarjeta.

* * *

**Y bien que les ha parecido, espero y les guste por que a mi me emociona adaptar este fic con nuestros personajes de Shaman King.**

**Porfavor dejen un review dándome sus opiniones, criticas etc. **

**Gracias **

**MarySwiftA 3**


	2. Chapter 2

bueno de nuevo aqui, se mira que no ha habido mucha actividad por aqui, pero pues no dejo de escribir. Muchas gracias Como siempre a** LoveAnna** por tu review nena!

ya dicho anteriormente: El contenido de este fic no me pertenece ,sus personajes, al igual que la película todo lo hago sin fines lucros solo por diversión.

* * *

-Por que no le cuentas a papi lo emocionante que es el hospital- Comento Hao a su hermana mayor Tamao.

-Hm… un paciente llego con frio, nauseas, isquemia, sin duda en shock- contesto la hermana de los hermanos Asakura, mientras recorría la sala para sentarse a un lado de Yoh

-Le hiciste un e.s.c.?- Pregunto su padre Minimiza mientras caminaba con ella.

- disculpa, nuestros protocolos no existían cuando tu estudiaste medicina- contesto de nuevo tamao a su padre, mientras esta se levantaba a servirse un trago.

-Oh, es cierto eh estado aislado unos treinta años, mi reina yo enseno medicina, no me ensucio las manos tocando a los pacientes- contesto el padre de los tres chicos

-tocando pacientes? – intervino Hao – por alguien querría hacer eso hermana? –

-Tú no entras en esta conversación Hao- Le dijo Tamao mientras le golpeaba el hombro

- Discúlpame- contesto Hao levantándose- eh ayudado a mas pacientes que tu- dijo mientras trataba de arrebatarle el vaso a Tamao.

- te vacio este trajo en tu cara- contesto tamao

-Que tiene de malo ser rico? Ya no se puede hacer eso en la medicina?- Contesto Hao mientras le tocaba un glúteo a su novia Kanna.

-tiene mucha razón en eso- contesto su padre.

- eso no justifica que sea un haragán- contraataco Tamao

- ah oye, yo justifique eso señorita- devolvió Hao – y se llama treinta cinco millones en mi primera transacción financiera- Dijo hao mientras chocaba vasos con su padre.

-Yoh, ayúdame!- Dijo la peli rosa

-Es un nerd que tuvo suerte- Contesto el castaño apoyando a su hermana.

- y siempre será un NERD!- volvió a decir tamao.

- si pues este nerd les decomisara sus acciones!- dijo Hao a tamao e yoh.

- no te culpo la profesión cerro cuando dejaron entrar a mujeres- dijo su papa.

- los voy a matar a ambos – le dirijo tamao esas palabra a su papa y hermano.

- Y yo los matare a todos si no van allá y se sientan- Dijo su madre Keiko, mientras golpeaba a Hao por meter la mano a un plato de comida que traía consigo.

- Y nos quedamos con todas las acciones- Dijo Kanna a Hao mientras le daba un beso en la boca y seguía los padres Asakura

Todos se dirigieron al comedor mientras seguían discutiendo. Sobre películas, y cosas que hacían cuando estaban más chicos.

-Por la venta de la compañía de Hao- dijo mikihisa de ellos mientras levantaba la copa con vino.

-Larga vida al software medico- dijo keiko, cuando todos tenían sus copas levantadas.

- y a los estudiantes de medica receptores- Dijo hao

- Más vale que dones parte del dinero te lo advierto-Dijo Tamao

- Eso jamás pasara- Dijo Hao mientras bebía su vino.

-Yoh, a que te dedicas en este momento? – cuestiono kanna después de hacer el brindis.

-oh umm Yoh está vendiendo equipos electrónicos me parece- dijo keiko para contestar a kanna

-JAAA eso se acabo- intervino Hao haciendo que todos quedaran callados- Bueno yo solo diré que tuvo un problema con la gerencia-

Toda la familia volteo a ver a Yoh y cuando el moreno iba a empezar a hablar

-Creí que estabas en bienes raíces- dijo Kanna

-eeeh ha estoy buscando otras oportunidades- Contesto Yoh

-Vivimos en la más grande creación de riquezas y mi hermano decide renunciar- Dice Hao mientras abraza a kanna.

Mikihisa voltea a ver Yoh con una mirada de reprocharle.

-Hao, ya me habia hablado de la venta de fármaco- dice Yoh

- Si le dijo a Yoh, Yoh si me chupas el pene te consigo una entrevista- Dijo hao

Todos empezaron a reclamarle y decirle cosas mientras dejaban sus cubiertos en la mesa.

-No yoh esas personas entran a nuestro consultorio con sus maletas con muestras como vendedores de puerta en puerta- Dijo tamao un tanto furiosa.

-son vendedores de puerta en puerta pero ganan veintiocho millones de dólares al a;o-Contesto yoh mirando a su hermana en forma suplicante.

- si, pero están convirtiendo complejas decisiones medicas en compras por impulso sabes, no,no,no los pacientes ven los comerciales en la televisión y exigen la marca de las medicinas a los doctores y tú tienes que recetarlas ve comerciales si crees que los medicamentos- Exclamó tamao sin poder terminar de alejar .

-y si ustedes Barbaros no se calman y terminan su cena… no les dare pastel de chocolate- Sentencia Keiko muy enojada.

-si mamaaa- contestaron los 3 hermanos

Terminando la cena Yoh y Hao salieron fuera de casa en la banqueta para ser específicos y mienta Hao fumaba le decía a Yoh

-o Yoh si tu cobraras por coger, serias más rico que yo- dijo mientras miraba de Yoh rechazaba la llamada de Marion- Llamare al de Pfizer mañana


	3. Chapter 3

**como todos saben los personajes de Shaman King, no me pertenecen, solo los uso sin fines lucros, más que para entretener (; **

**Recuerden que esta historia tiene OCC, supongo que se darán cuenta!**

* * *

Estuve un mes en capacitación para poder entrar a Pfizer… no fue nada sencillo pero lo logre, ahora estoy de camino con un tipo raro llamado Horo-Horo que me lleva a nuevo México para empezar a vender estos fármacos llamados Zoloft que se supone que ayudan a personas con su depresión.

En un mes aumente mis ventas para alcanzar los 38 millones para Pfizer ¿Qué si como lo hice?

Fácil…Teniendo sexo con las secretarias…Pero nunca pensé que esto fuera a cambiar fácilmente.

—Por favor déjeme hablar de nuestra medicina Zoloft…—Este doctor como se llama… oh si Fausto no para por nada del mundo, ni siquiera voltea a verme.

—Doctor, Anna Kyoyama lo espera en la habitación 342— aquí viene la secretaria y me voltea a ver de una manera no muy sana.

Fausto voltea y me dice: —Póngase una bata, seguiremos hablando—

— ¿Y qué digo? — me confunde que me pida eso

—Que es interno de aquí— mientras me dice eso se voltea y sigue caminando y entramos a la habitación. — Que tal Anna, no pensé verla aquí tan pronto.

Cuando entro detrás de él no puedo creer lo que miro, una belleza jamás vista cabellos rubios cortos arriba del hombro, piel blanca como las perlas, ojos negros tan profundo que te puedes perder y que pensar de esa boca rosa pálido pero hermosa en su cara.

Voltea ver a Fausto y dice: — Si entraron a robar a mi departamento y se llevaron mis medicinas a sí que es casi una emergencia— dice mientras alza sus hombros pequeños restándole importancia. —Conozco a su amigo Ren Tao, él le pidió que me recibiera—

— ¿sabe que debe tomar? — pregunta Fausto tomando todos sus signos vitales, mientras yo estoy recargado en la pared mirándola.

—SIP, cinemed cr 50 miligramos 2 veces al día, mas domperidona para cortar las nauseas 2 miligramos 3 veces al día, artana para el temblor 2 miligramos toda una tableta 3 veces al día y prozac para no deprimirme por tener un desorden degenerativo a los 26 años ah 40 miligramos en la mañana— Dios eso sí que es tener buena memoria por parte de la chica.

Hablo sin pensar — el Zoloft tiene menos efectos colaterales—

—Y ¿tu quien eres? — pregunta mientras voltea a verme de manera muy rara.

—Yoh Asakura Interno— le tiendo mi mano y ella la toma siento como una corriente pasa por todo mi cuerpo.

— Así que Parkinson temprano, es muy raro— interrumpe Fausto nuestro apretón de manos.

—Si, así es primero creyeron que era temblor esencial, luego el mal de Wilson, luego mal de Huntington, luego dijeron que el AMS, PPS, sífilis—hace una pausa y voltea a verme—Me alegro que saliera negativo no me gustaba sentirme como una zorra del siglo XIX, luego vino la semana del tumor cerebral que fue realmente aterrador— tomo aire parecía burlase de todo lo que le ha pasado— y luego 6 meses siguiendo enfermedades pero no solo resulto ser el viejo y anticuado Parkinson— finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—sí y ¿no tienes un neurólogo? — pregunta seriamente Fausto

Anna voltea y sonríe — No, porque terminamos— y suelta una pequeña y hermosa carcajada.

—Y ¿Tiene seguro? — pregunta de nuevo Fausto, me imagino que para la medicina.

—Que si tengo seguro— Anna mete su mano a la bolsa y saca un fajo de dólares.

—Oh seguro, Bueno ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? — Habla Fausto dando por terminada la consulta.

—No, oh en realidad Si tengo una roncha en mi pecho izquierdo y no quiero asustarme— dice mientras voltea a ver a Fausto

—Bueno echemos un vistazo—

Fausto dicho esto Anna desabrocha su blusa y saca su pecho al aire y no puedo creer lo que miro, es precioso pequeño pero perfecto blanco igual que su piel color perla y su pequeño pezón rosado en la punta de su seno.

—La pico una araña— Ana voltea a verlo sorprendida mientras se ríe — bueno aquí está la receta y puede ir a comprar sus medicinas.

—Gracias tratare de no perderla— voltea y me dirige una sonrisa angelical.

Después de que Anna se fue no quise saber nada d ninguna medicina así que me fui a mi carro y abrí la cajuela para acomodar mis cosas, cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza en seco.

— ¡TU CABRÓN! ¡ERES REPRESENTANTE! DEJASTE QUE ME BAJARA LA BLUSA, MALDITO ENFERMO— dicho esto vuelve a golpearme la cara con su bolsa.

— ¿Como supiste que soy representante? — digo mientras sobo mi cabeza.

—Ah, Disculpa mire tu maleta, no creo que vallas al maldito aeropuerto— me dice gritando mientras el dolor no pasa. —mira solo discúlpate si, solo quiero escuchar a alguien de la rama de doctores que se disculpe—

—Está bien, correcto me disculpó, me disculpo en nombre de todos los arrogantes y anónimos, fríos y estúpido doctores que te trataron como un espécimen mientras veían tus pechos— no sé si lo digo en burla o en verdad. — y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—eres excelente, gran contacto visual, implica intimidad si podrás cubrir tus cuotas— me dice mientras busca algo en su bolsa, me da la espalda y de un de repente voltea y me toma una foto.

—WOW, y ¿eso que fue? — alcanzo a decir cuando tape la luz del flash.

—Come mierda y muérete, eso fue— me da la espalda y camina rápidamente.

* * *

Y por fin apareció Anna, la iba a desaparecer mas tiempo pero pues le llego el día :D ; Pero que encuentro tan mas raro lo creen? Anna resulto ser toda una fiera y al parecer un poco parlanchina respecto a su enfermedad.

Espero y les guste; Review con sus opiniones!

Le dejo un besaso


End file.
